


Cursed

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: True dragons and the riders [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Female!Bilbo, Gen, Plague of curses, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been twelve years since Smaug's defeat yet another Smaug lives on.<br/>Bella returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, who I consider family.

Twelve years have passed since her friend died he was nicer to her and a better friend than Thorin was when the madness took him. He snapped out of it just in time not to die. He never thanked her for it as she was leaving Bag End to Primela and Drogo Baggins for the time being.

 

Taking the blue True Dragon/fire-drake hybrid Thorn out for a flight strapping my legs into the saddle before putting on my flight goggles. Giving the go ahead he smiled.

 

"Hold onto your butts." Thorn said with a smile on his face. His silver curved horns two a top his head and four lining each side of his jaw,leaf like ears, and hazel eyes. He took after his grandmother on his mothers side she was known for her blue scales and sense of humor.

Scaring the crap out of poor King Thranduil making up for it by giving him a tomato plant nicely to him.

 

Before heading off to Laketown port and the Dale to make flower deliveries and the rest of the hot pepper plant deliveries to the correct store's while he tried to get the red painted targets off the underside of his wings. Failing miserably. Snorting his frustration just as Bella finished her runs.

 

"Finished already?" Thorn was surprised.

 

"You do realize it took me at least twenty minutes right?"

 

"I was kind of trying to get the paint off the entire time."

 

"Let's get out of here before Dwalin comes and yells at us."

 

"For what reason?"

 

"Does there have to be a reason?" I saddled up as we made our way to the main gate. Tucking in his wings and walking on two legs.

 

"He and I like the relationship between me and the rest of the company was ruined."

 

"You loved the King didn't you?" He whispered.

 

"At one point I did but for all I know he's married or single I really don't ask."

 

"Do you even read those letters?" Thorn asked

 

"No it hurts too much."

 

"I can imagine."

 

"He never thanked me for saving his life and really I don't want an apology. I just want a simple face to face conversation 'Thanks for saving my life'. It would be nice but I think he still hates me."

 

"He doesn't know...?"

 

"No, only a select few know about that not even Gandalf knows ."

 

"Maybe you should..."

 

"And tell them what?"

 

"Great."

 

We were stopped at the gates by captain of the city guard Dwalin. I started to have a crying panic attack.

 

"Then the king will have to get through me first!" Thorn growled moving himself in a defensive position low to the ground.

 

"That can be arranged." KÍli said, his new bow in hand and set of black arrows in its quiver on his back one already nocked aiming at his head.

 

"I don't want to see your Uncle."

 

"Fire-drakes are to be killed on sight."

 

"I'm half fire-drake!" Thorn shouted.

 

"Not helping, lets get out of here the hard way then if they are going to be that way."

 

"I don't like damaging property or architecture."

 

"Make an exception."

 

"Aye, your da boss."  
Backing up twenty feet and bursting into a full run climbing up the solid wall next to the main gates itself before taking off spinning straight up into the air. They saw her fall from the dragons back and feared the worst.

 

"No mama!"

 

"Mama?"

 

She was nearly to the ground when in a blinding flash of light. A dragon three times the size of Smaug a golden tan with dark rosettes on her face and chest. Blue tiger stripes on her back and wings with a short golden brown curly mane surrounding the two curved silver colored horns. Two smaller silver colored horns lined each side of her jaw, she had slightly elvish ears that were a blue color. Her shock of her tail was a gracile arrowhead tip, within her short snout a few teeth sharp like daggers round like a needle and slightly curved overlapping her top lip pointed outward in a dragonic overbite. Several teeth like a sharks teeth were visible in her jaw line as she pulled back her lip in a snarl five of them at least. Her main four canines were sharpest and the most prominent the top two canines. The bottom two were shorter but just as deadly, her tongue wasn't forked like Smaug's was in life. Her four legs each tipped with razor sharp talon like claws.

Her chest was powerfully built her entire being spoke of 'killing machine' if you want to be truthful. Her eyes however were a cursed red with the same cats eye pupil glaring directly into his soul. Her scales looked thin and weaker than Smaug's scale when he lived to an untrained eye. A true dragons scale wasn't as thick for a reason they could vertically take off while a young fire drake may not be able to (I never saw Smaug take a vertical take off) or any drake in general. They made up for this as the scales are denser and stronger than a drakes. Like for all True dragons no two scale patterns are alike along with the placement of scales like any ordinary reptile except like their fire-drake distant cousins they have a high internal body heat. Being a dragon I suppose has its bonuses.

It isn't unusual for fire-drakes to look more reptilian and act like it. Rather than the distant cousins they do have who look entirely different and don't act like reptiles.

"Bella?"

"You stupid dwarf king you had the greed to rival a fire-drakes and you begot what you reaped." She snarled.

"Silence yourself dragon!"One of the guardsman said.

 

She got a black arrow the thigh and her son Thorn nearly took one to the chest that she intercepted with her wing, but he took another to the chest fired by Kíli.

 

"Mama!" Thorn screamed

 

"Thorn!" She flew upwards landing next to her son. Pulling the arrow from his chest starting her rainbow fire in a small stream to heal the wound he received. he turned back into his dwobbit self that looked a lot like Thorin except for those hazel eyes of his.He dressed in red obviously dressing like a dwarf often did. The saddle fell off on impact due to a quick release button she herself designed. She commissioned it.

"They will pay for this!"

 

Thorn was only a teenager! How dare they!

 

"You will pay for this you dwarf bastards!"

 

He put on the saddle and strapped his legs in.

 

"Take her down!"

 

"I am a cursed True Dragon your pathetic black arrows will not kill me!"

 

"Run!"

 

"Your not going anywhere Thorin." She picked him up by his shirt.

 

"Thorn take his crown off his head."

 

"Okay mama, but he's going to be mad."  
Taking off the King-Under-the -Mountains crown and throwing it some distance away incidentally he has terrible aim and threw it at Fíli's feet.

 

"A for effort my dear Thorn."

Dropping the king as bolo's wrap around her wings causing her to shriek in surprise, with her strength she broke the rope holding the three balls together. 

She roared her defiance to them loud starting off with a growl-y purring click before getting louder and louder becoming a straight roar with an alligator hiss to it. With a slight growl to it a booming growl. Before coming to an apex with a "a-humia" like sound it made Thorin's ears hurt along with everyone else that heard it even Gandalf who was in Laketown's new port.

 

Gandalf tried to use his magic to calm her down but she's allergic to magic it only made her act in a blind rage. In that blind rage she took down more than the battlements than she meant to but somehow she made sure no one got hurt. Which is miracle in itself. Taking a prisoner or two, her eyes now pure red in anger and agitation because of the magic allergy. Scooping up the fleeing Dwarf King in her right forepaw holding him gently taking off but not before she took Kíli prisoner as well held unwillingly struggling against her grasp as she flew higher into the sky. 

Marveling for a moment as we gained altitude in a matter of minutes it was all over.

Heading to the old True Dragon ruins the vegetation was overgrown now and the grass was once again growing. I had found this place by accident and got cursed by it. Landing in the port hole in the ceiling made for extremely large dragons to land through. Setting her two extra passengers down gently on their feet before herself landing her son took off the saddle after he got off. Groaning as she headed to her room Thorin following out of curiosity to her room overlooking the garden a beautiful view if I said so myself.

"He my...?"

 

"Yes he is, the horde was cursed to that room any longer and you would have turned into a Fire-Drake."

 

"Thorin? Are you feeling alright?" She could smell his stress and fear, he had a fever spike.

 

"I feel weird."

 

"You didn't touch any of the golden eggs did you?"

 

"No, you smell Delicious."Thorin hummed. I laid down on my moss bed a blue and another scarlet pillow as my front paws laid upon them.  
He stroked her scales full of child-like wonder his eyes showed. While he did seem to enjoy this taking to stroking her paws. He changed in a instant though shouts of pain that followed, the snapping of bone, and gross re-positioning of the bones. His scales were of a royal Durin blue, his eyes were the same color they were before. He grew from a dwarf sized Fire-Drake to that of a drake twice Smaug's size.

 

"Uncle how?"

 

"The arkenstone was cursed by Smaug I think to only affect me."

 

"That explains nothing."

 

 

"My lady?"

His head tipped to the side his forked tongue lulling to the side a dreamy look in his eyes. Uh oh.

 

 

 

Le Time skip

 

 

 

Thorin and Bella got into an another fight this time directly over Dale. The fight was both violent and vicious as people below fled in terror.

 

 

Saruman and Gandalf tried to stop them from fighting with each other only making it worse. As she landed right before them her blood red eyes like blood upon snow during the Fell Winter.

 

 

 

"You! You created the man-orc's Bolg and Azog the defiler!" Saruman was shocked by her accusation.

 

 

 

 

"I smell the deception on you, your lack of caring about those you were sent here to protect you created that monster!" SHe was furious. And was half tempted to eat him but she doubted he would taste good.

 

 

 

 

"I did nothing of the sort." Saruman said. He was lying the change in his heart beat however slight told me as such while outwardly their was no physical change. 

 

 

 

"Lies!" She snarled.

 

 

 

 

"When you lie there is a physical reaction unless you are a really good liar. You shouldn't lie to a cursed dragon so freely."She spat.

 

 

 

 

 

"Bells no!"Bofur shouted. Standing in front of him the rage that took her was blinding her for various reasons being around Thorin caused it to happen automatically.

 

 

 

"Just stop." Fíli told her.

 

 

 

"You don't have to do this."Bofur told her as her heart softened.

 

 

 

 

"Mahal!"Fíli shouted as he saw the drakes coming. The fire-drakes horde came with rampant fury they weren't as big as Smaug but just as greedy. Right now they were after one Dragoness they saw fit to attack because Fire-Drakes were mortal enemies with anything without any horde and still a dragon. Maybe they would be more accepting if it was an actual fire-drake because hordes aren't exactly easy to procure without getting killed or the like.

 

 

 

    Most drakes as hatchlings live with their mother in her horde or live in communal hatcheries with other adult females or young teenaged females. Communal hatcheries provide more protection from predators(non-drake's) who live in the desolation created by the drakes that came before. Say if a male Fire-Drake so much as attempted to steal an egg from a female he would have an army of male and female drakes on him as quick as he could blink.

 

 

 

      Stealing eggs among their kind was lowly and dealt with harshly. I suppose even evil has its standards. Anyway, among a nest a female drake can lay a single egg or a clutch from 4-7 eggs at the least and 8-13 at the most. It depends on a lot of factors, their mate, how good the season was that year, and how many the female has a history of having. Right now as the Drakes attack the much larger cursed Bella only ensuring one thing: making her angry. There was a major difference between fire-drakes and true dragons other than the latter's love of things that grow (they do not desolate the landscape) was less obvious when they breathe true fire their eyes and throat scales do not glow. Two main types of fire a rainbow colored one that has healing properties (and very colorful) and the normal fire which can be molded to suit the purpose. By molded I mean she can change its consistency to a sticky liquid form or a hot fire that can render flesh a charred mess. But with great power comes even greater responsibility.

 

 

 

"Get her!"One of them spat.

 

 

"My talons are spears, my teeth iron, my scales like diamond and my breath ...death!" The grey fire drake boasted. Her eyes glowed green in duress as the smaller horse sized fire drakes attacked her outside of Dale.

 

 

 

"ENOUGH!" She roared. Taking off in a fury unleashing all her fire power upon them purple flames far reaching. Making the fire-drakes flee in terror. Just as Thorin lost himself to the instincts of a fire-drake.

 

* * *

 

      "So your a fire-drake?"

 

 

     "Yes, is it not obvious?"

 

 

 

    "Why do you horde, if I may be so bold Smaug the Golden?"

 

 

  

   "It simply is what I must do. Young dragons have weaker scales and horde to combat this till their scales harden."

 

 

 

  "Fascinating."

 

 

 

 

"Why do you ask this?"

 

 

 

 

"Curiosity."

 

 

 

 

"Curiosity will only get you eaten like so many other dwarves who came here."

 

 

 

 

"I'm sure of that, but considering that your so very big and I'm so very small what threat do I pose?"

 

 

 

 

"Good point."

 

 

 

 

"What is it like to be a drake?"

 

 

 

 

"It's like being a flying fire breathing reptile." Smaug said gently. A female?! Why would dwarves send a female down here, don't they treasure their women? But, no this creature was no dwarf their women have beards and they didn't smell like grass. Green things nor did they go barefoot all the time. Walking silent usually at least here among the gold and jewels of my large horde worshiping the gold as it should be: by a dragon.    

 

 

 

 

"Why would those dwarves send a female to steal the Arkenstone from my horde?"

 

 

 

 

"Thorin was against it at first but as we grew closer and closer to the mountain the dwarf changed. He's lost himself to it I think or will at least. I've saved his life and this is how I'm going to be repaid with a greedy king who's a jerkass."

 

 

That was funny, it was true too. Smaug laughed heartily.

 

 

 

"I'm almost tempted to let you take it, it's value among my own horde is twice the amount of wealth inside the mountain itself. A silmarils made by the hand of an elf with the light of the destroyed two trees within, hands of pure evil cannot touch it or those unworthy will be burned upon its touch."

 

 

 

 

"I'm tempted to let you keep it."

 

 

 

 

"I like you."

 

 

 

 

 

"It would seem the feeling is mutual."

He saw the bruises on my wrists just starting to yellow.

 

 

"Did he hurt you?"

 

 

 

"Yes, only during that barrel ride we took down the rapids."

 

 

 

"Hobbit's don't swim."

 

 

 

"Good to know."

 

 

 

 

"Since your the largest and last of the Great Fire-Drake's, I would say that makes you the other fire-drake's leader?"

 

 

 

 

"Not really. I'm not the last Fire-Drake I am simply the last of my generation."

The conversation was fairly  well off until Thorin came in and saw the vast horde. I tried to run but Smaug's fury he didn't place a curse on the accursed stone <em>he cursed Thorin Oakenshield directly in his own tongue with the form to be known in pain and only appears when true love comes to you. Only broken by no apology but a thank you for saving his own hide to the "Hobbit" Bella.</em>

 

 

 

His death may have been deserved for eating all those people and destroying Dale but all I got from it was the silent loss of a friend. A stolen Arkenstone, a mad dwarf king who attempted to kill me. Shaking me like a rabbit when he found out I tried to ask for help it only came out as a strangled whimper. My sword Sting was halfway across the room discarded by the guardsman who disarmed me.

 

 

'There aren't just two options make a third option!' Her mother told her defiantly inside her head.    
 

 

 

 

"Thorin stop!"   
  


 

 

"I don't care."

 

 

 

"You should you ungrateful bastard." I spat as he started to choke me.  I scratched his hands as violently as I could muster didn't work. Option two pull his beard as as hard as I could, it half worked he loosened his grip. He was trying to stop me from fighting now at least he stopped choking me, he held my one arm tight and got punched for his efforts dropping me. My knuckles were bloody as the skin broke on them I hoped I broke something other than giving him a bloody lip. I admit to kicking him in the balls to make him stay down.

 

 

"Fucking bitch!"

 

 

 

"Majestic bastard, motherfucking piece of shit. You deserve this you deserve death and you will get it soon enough."

I quickly retrieved my sword quickly dodging the dwarves who tried to grab me.

 

 

 

 

"Weak minded old fool! Keep your stupid gold and riches."

She gave them back the mithril shirt she was gifted.

 

 

 

"See if it will save you, your kin, your friends or anyone else. Gold is useless its just like everything else in that horde stupid inanimate objects that are unable to bring anything but greed and lust. You are just as pathetic as any other dwarf who fell to greed."

 

 

 

"Seize her for assaulting the king!"

The guardsman attacked her blade at the ready, 'they are wolves from the Fell winter they are coming to eat you'. There was nothing in her eyes that spoke of the scared little hobbit.  Even more so when she took that 'letter opener' of hers to the jugular of one of the guardsman the blade going deep as took her palm and pushed the blade deeper. Out the other side the blade did show itself once again. A gurgling choking sound  as he coughed up his own blood. Pulling the blade from his throat he fell drowning in his own blood much to the shock of the company. She knew dwarves were a dying race!

 

 

 

 

"I care not for stupid trivial thrones I disdain all glittering gold. You were never a king to me. Your a king to these dwarves or do you forget I am a Hobbit? And not a damn dwarf!"

 

 

 

 

She left them in shock and no one dared stop her. She saved all their lives during the Battle of Five Armies and didn't get so much a thank you. She saw Thorin once more before leaving he said nothing to her. That sad look of what he has done was too much and she left never to return at least not for him.

 

  She got lost and managed to find the older True dragon temple. She touched one of the golden eggs and was cursed by them.

 

 

* * *

      She attacked Thorin taking him by the throat forcing him to crash into the ground. Her roar was deafening like a gutteral loud landslide forming as a roar with a howling distant snarl, there was no hissing in this one. Pure fury and dominance. Her forepaw on his chest victorious it seemed ,at least until he bit her ankle causing her to shout in pain. He moved quickly out from under her. Taking his own talons to grasp around the back of her neck beating his wings hard moving in a semicircle as she swung in his grasp like a heavy ragdoll that was crying out in pain. Flying higher and higher he did a loop de loop letting her go at the end of the loop de loop  sending her to the ground in tumbled and wrathful wake. Unable to correct herself in time nor slow down she braced for impact.

 

 

* * *

 

       Rock, dirt, tree and everything was overturned leaving a deep gouge in the land she flipped and tumbled into the Lake after that. The blue scaled fire-drake with the curly 'q' black horns a top his head surrounded in a mane of black. He had blue eyes no whites unlike True dragons that did have whites in there eyes. The shock of his tail with a black mane his scaley body was covered in old scars and somehow a few dwarven tattoo's remained on his scaly hide.

 

 

       "All these years and you still want to pick a fight? Very well then." Bella snapped.

 

 

 

 

       "You called me weak and a fool!"He spat.

 

 

 

 

   "So what?"She retorted smugly.

 

 

 

 

"You killed Dover."He roared.

 

 

 

"He asked for it, you defiled me I just repaid you by ensuring you lived to bare that shame!" I snarled violently as spittle dripped down my chin. My tongue lolled out of my mouth almost against my will.

 

 

 

"Then rot in mount Doom for all I care!"I added defiantly my voice twenty times louder than his.

 

 

 

"I am already, you don't know when to keep your trap shut do you?"

 

 

 

 

"Bella?"

She took off at high speed flying into the clouds much to his confusion till he heard a wind like metal growling turning to high pitched scream bubbly and alien to the ears who heard it. Dive bombing him with liquid purple fire blasts before taking  to hiding in the clouds. An enraged Thorin flying after trying to at least before getting the fire to his scales. Ordinary fire never hurt before but this type of fire could render his own scales burnt.

 

As he was forced once again to land his body shattering rock. With Bella on top of him pinning him there for the moment.

 

 

"Smaug was a better friend than you were in those final days it was he. Who cursed you directly the Arkenstone cannot be cursed."

 

 

 

"What?"

He pinned her turning things around for him.

 

 

 

 

"I don't believe you."

 

 

 

 

"Fine. I don't care if you do or don't."

They broke apart he took notice that her one wing claw was covered in blood, her wings were bloody and her paw was still bleeding. His own wounds were less so. The dragon told me to keep attacking till she gives up herself to my own dragonic sex drive put in turbo when I smelled her in heat.

"You never once cared! I don't want an apology I wanted a thank you!" 

"For what?" 

 They both were of equal fire power till she collapsed in exhaustion he carried her back to her sanctuary, guilty. 

"Thank you for saving my life." He cried.  

And the curse was broken.

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I was thinking up a mighty terrifying roar for cursed!Bella I immediately thought of the 2014 Godzilla roar, but I wanted something else so make what you will of the description. I had problems with describing it as you probably guessed I was going to try and mix some dragon roars and godzilla to see how it sounded. But Alas I do not have a sound studio.  
> She kind of does look like Godzilla a little a dragon without being three headed and evil.  
> No she isn't radioactive.  
> I don't own the Hobbit, or Godzilla.


End file.
